


batter up

by bishounen_curious



Series: volleyball dads [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Brownies, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga <em>needed</em> those brownies. He told Daichi, and look what happened.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>*for daisuga week 2015, day three: necessity*</p>
            </blockquote>





	batter up

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason daisuga week and food are synonymous to me? not that i'm complaining

When Suga’s tummy made this pathetic, gurgling noise and was followed by a pang of empty ache, he figured it was time for a snack. He and Daichi were hanging out in his kitchen, anyway: this problem would get fixed easy-peasy lemon squeezy. 

Getting up from his seat, Suga waltzed around the table to Daichi, who was raptly playing a racing game on his phone, and leaned down to rest his chin on his boyfriend’s head. 

“I need help.”

“Mm? With what?” The captain asked, attention still on his black car speeding through the digital city streets. Suga peered down and watched Daichi play for a couple of moments in silence. Huh. He was only in third place. Out of ten other cars, too. Third place, and he wasn’t even paying any attention to him. How rude. He needed to fix that.

“I wanna make brownies,” Suga huffed childishly and pressed more of his weight through his chin into Daichi’s skull. At the added pressure, the other grunted and half-assed an attempt to swat his boyfriend away.

“Right now?” Daichi asked in mounting annoyance, eyes glued to the screen.

“I need them.” Suga whined.

“You _need_ them?” 

“I’m hungry, Daichi. My stomach’s making noises!”

“Can you wait a sec?”

“No,” Suga proceeded to poke at Daichi’s cheeks, reverting into playing dirty to get what he wanted, “I’m not waiting a sec for you to come in _third place_.”

Daichi paused the game immediately, and weaseled away from Suga’s irritating prodding so he could frown up at the setter with his most disbelieving expression. “You’re a jerk, you know that?”

“A jerk that might accidentally burn down his house if he doesn’t have his _super nice_ and _supportive_ and very _sexy_ boyfriend help him bake.” With a conciliatory kiss to his temple, Suga tried to earn himself some sympathy. 

Daichi just sighed, shoved his phone into his pocket in quiet defeat, and stood up. Suga showed all his teeth in his reacting smile. Daichi didn’t smile back, but the way his gaze softened, Suga knew he was already forgiven.

“I’m only doing this to save your house, y’know,” Daichi said.

That ripped a laugh out of Suga. He placed both of his hands on Daichi’s cheeks and brought him into his space for a big kiss. He lingered longer than he should of, both of them just enjoying the warm contact. When Suga pulled away, he rested their foreheads together and teased, “And my house says thank you.”

“Ask your house if it has all the ingredients we need.” Daichi grinned, leaning in for another, smaller kiss. 

_Kiss_. “My house says it has a boxed brownie mix.”

“What about eggs? And vegetable oil?” _Kiss kiss_.

“Maybe?” Suga laughed and nipped at Daichi’s lower lip.

Daichi gasped quietly at the spark of sensation and pulled Suga against him for a longer embrace, one that had Suga’s eyes fluttering shut and his fingers gripping Daichi’s back a little harder. The captain broke away that time, and flashed Suga breathy smile.

“I guess we’ll just have to hope for the best, then.”

Why’d he end up falling for such a dork? Suga rolled his eyes and dragged Daichi over to the main kitchen area. Sure, his brain and his heart loved to flirt with Daichi, but his stomach was winning out at the moment and it couldn’t care less about true love. Suga, as his tummy growled, opened the fridge, and to his relief found a half-full carton of eggs. Beside him, Daichi made a happy noise when he plucked a bottle of vegetable oil and an opened bag of chocolate chips from out of the pantry. Suga watched him curiously as the brunette preheated the oven.

“Do you wanna read the recipe?” Suga asked, voice lilting as he held up the mix box.

“It’s brownie mix - not from scratch. It’s not hard, babe.” 

Suga, spitefully, scanned the instructions on the back of the box. “Hey, wait, it doesn’t say we need chocolate chips. You’re not following the recipe! Don’t ruin my brownies!”

Daichi, mid-greasing up a baking pan, deadpanned at his very petty boyfriend. “Adding chocolate chips is’t going to ruin your brownies. They’re gonna make them better, dummy.”

“But the recipe says -“

“- How much did that brownie mix cost?” Daichi interrupted with a tired sigh.

Heat creeped into the setter’s face as he shrunk into his shoulders, pouting, “…It was on sale for one-hundred yen.”

That made Daichi snort. “Oh yeah, we’re definitely adding some chocolate chips in there. And also some more sugar and cocoa powder, too.”

Uselessly, Suga stood with the still-unopened box as Daichi grabbed everything they needed and set it out on the counter. 

As expected, Daichi wasn’t giving him any tasks. Because the last time that happened, Suga had to explain to his mother why they needed to buy a new electric mixer and a whole new carton of eggs.

So, being the not-busy busybody he was, went up behind Daichi, who was mixing the batter in a bright green bowl, and just wrapped his arms around his middle and rested his cheek on his broad shoulder. Daichi didn’t say anything, he just leaned back into Suga to let him know he acknowledged him as he continued to stir together everything into a very chocolatey, delicious-looking concoction. The scraping of the spatula against the hard plastic of the bowl was the only sound, and Suga just breathed evenly, watching Daichi’s arms work diligently and the batter swirl around and around. 

Daichi was wearing a t-shirt, thankfully: his lazy Sunday clothing of choice. Suga, in his comfy position, had the perfect view of his boyfriend’s very nice arms making him a snack. He couldn’t tell what looked more delicious at the moment. 

And then he snorted at how cheesy his inner monologue was.

“You good?” Daichi hummed in amusement as he added the chocolate chips.

“Never better.”

And when that was finished, Daichi poured the mixture into the already-prepared pan. He distributed the batter evenly throughout, and when he deemed it satisfactory, he lifted the spatula up to Suga’s face.

“Try it.”

Suga gleefully licked a glob of brownie goo off. As expected, it was amazing and he sighed dreamily into Daichi’s neck. “I can’t wait.”

“Well, we’ve got around half an hour.” Daichi teased as he unlatched the setter from him so he could place the pan into the oven and set a timer. “We’ve got a little waiting to do.”

Suga frowned. “Half an hour?”

“Half an hour.”

“What’re we gonna do for half an hour?” 

“Clean up?” Daichi offered, and started to do just that when his wrist was suddenly grabbed before he could pick up the mixing bowl. “What?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Suga tried his hardest not to laugh, “but you have some batter on your face.”

“I do?” Daichi blinked in shock, hand reaching up, “How’d that even -“

And Suga, then, snatched the spatula from the mixing bowl and smeared some of the uncooked brownie onto Daichi’s cheek.

“What’s your problem?” Daichi yelped, struggling not to break into a smile (because he knew how dangerous encouraging the setter was).

“Don’t worry, it’s alright, I got it!” Suga giggled, dropping the spatula onto the countertop as he got up into Daichi’s space, held his chin steady and licked the glob right off his skin.

Daichi shivered and pinched his face at the sensation. “Ew. You’re gross.”

“And you taste like chocolate.” Suga snickered, and laced his fingers into Daichi’s hair, getting nearer. “Y’know, now that I’m so close, I think I see some more on you.”

“Lemme guess,” Daichi moved in closer too, hands positioning themselves on Suga’s hips, fingertips skirting up the hem of his own t-shirt, “Is it on my mouth?”

“You’re so perceptive,” and with a smug, Suga, or maybe Daichi, neither of them were too sure, took initiative and began another round of very embarrassing and very sappy kisses. 

And somehow those sappy kisses turned into something a little sexier. And then they got downright inappropriate. The next thing either knew, Suga had Daichi pressed up against the counter as he trailed his lips and teeth and tongue down the swells of muscle on the captain’s left arm.

Every so often a throaty groan accompanied by a shiver would leave the captain, and it spurred Suga on further. Encouragement was a very, very dangerous thing. Little reddish marks started to bloom along the length of Daichi’s tanned skin: Suga was intent on leaving as many as he could in thirty minutes.

Daichi, meanwhile, was covering his mouth with his free hand, because he still wasn’t comfortable with how just a little stimulation to his arms could make him melt. He bit into his fleshy palm every so often, and Suga did his best to get Daichi’s noises loud enough to hear even through the muffled barriers of his hand and teeth.

Awhile later, as Suga was nipping at the underside of his wrist, Daichi suddenly tensed and sniffed the air. “Do you smell smoke?”

Suga stopped before he was about to lick up a vein and smelled the air, too. “…Wait, yeah.”

“It hasn’t been more than thirty minutes though? The time didn’t go off… right?” Daichi asked, voice a bit disbelieving as he scrambled to check the oven timer. They still had ten minutes left, according to it. 

“Maybe there was something in the bottom of the oven and it burned?” Daichi muttered quietly, more trying to convince himself.

“I hope so.” Suga fretted as they both went to determine the fate of their brownies. Daichi, with a less than hopeful expression, prepared himself before he opened the oven. Despite that he only cracked the door open, a cloud of grayish smoke billowed out and rose quickly to the ceiling. Suga wailed.

“My brownies!”

“Oh, shit,” Daichi hissed, and grabbed the empty cardboard mix box and started to wave it upwards, trying to get the smoke to dissipate to not set off the fire alarm.

“My delicious brownies!” Suga was still staring at the pan inside the oven in horror. A heavy coating of charcoal covered the top layer of the brownies, and the air smelled like carcinogens. Yep. Absolutely ruined. Inedible. 

His stomach lurched in sadness.

“You messed up my brownies!!” Suga cried, “I told you not to and you _did_!!”

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” Daichi panicked, still waving the box. “Close the oven!”

Suga did with defeat and speedy. “Daichi… my brownies… I needed them… I’m so hungry…”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened!” And he did sound apologetic. Suga just wilted into his boyfriend’s chest and whined as he still moved the box back and forth above their heads.

Daichi grumbled after a moment, cursing once under his breath. When he figured the alarms weren’t gonna be triggered, he brought the box down to read. While Suga mumbled about his brownies, he scanned the recipe for an inkling of what possibly could’ve gone wrong. 

“Oh,” Daichi said after a minute, very softly, “I totally fucked up the brownies.”

Suga gasped, and pulled away. “What did you do?!”

“I made the oven too hot… It was supposed to be about thirty degrees cooler… Whoops.”

“Don’t you ever make fun of my cooking skills again!” Suga cried, and narrowed his eyes at the captain, devastated that his brownie future was so cruelly snatched away.

“At least I know how to crack an egg! You don’t need an electric mixer for that!”

“Take that back! Daichi, take it back!”

“I really can’t, Suga. I still don’t even know why you even thought that was remotely a good -“

“It was like a year ago, okay?!”

“You were seventeen years old!”

“Not important!”

“Really?!”

“You don’t get to talk, brownie killer!!”

“Oh my god, we’re never doing this ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> _psssssst suga can't cook or bake without a tragedy occurring pass it on_
> 
> bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
